


[embroidery] Plant Omens

by TheHandmadeTale (BabelGhoti)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Background Apocalypse Shenanigans, Embroidery, Fanart, Fancraft, Fiber Arts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Gonna Lie This One Is A Little Odd, Plant Depression, Plant POV, Plant Suffering, Plant Trauma, Plant puns, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/TheHandmadeTale
Summary: A botanical companion tosunlitroses's lovely fic, made for Good Omens Big Bang 2019.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Plant & Plant (Plant-onic)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	[embroidery] Plant Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plant Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470997) by [sunlitroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitroses/pseuds/sunlitroses). 



**Plants (from bottom left going clockwise):**  
\- Malach, an Angel's Trumpet ( _Brugmansia_ )  
\- a Pink Angel ( _Fittonia_ )  
\- a Blue Devil ( _Eryngium pinnatifidum_ )  
\- Shedim, a Devil's Vine ( _Epipremnum aureum_ )  
\- a Weird Unnamed Experiment of Crowley's 


End file.
